hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Dithrium
Dithrium is a animated duelist created by Jazzon. He is a teal stick figure with a green glowing eyes and a mint green scarf. He was a gold ranked duelist in the first season. Background During the Great Cier Downfall, as the wars spread around the West, a group of the Bahp Town citizens gathered up, and seeing as they were unable to fight back and protect themselves, headed on a great journey in the North-East direction, searching for a peaceful place where they can saddle down and live in safety. In this group of farmers, a crying widow from the Navia carried her baby trying to build up a new life for the two of them. She died soon, unable to survive the trip through the cold Neira Pass, and left her child alone in the group of farmers. As the trip has end on at the Mt Niveus, when the group found a hidden area of these mountains that seemed like it would never be noticed by any dangerous creatures of the East, Servius, who was once the crying baby but has grown quite a bit since then, has lived discovering of his amazing powers. He was always alone, and eaten by the fact no one cared for him, his powers grew stronger, and as he was unable to fully control them, and separate them from his emotions, he once fully unleashed them and caused countless deaths in this small village. He was banished by the joined forces of the farmers who once brought him here, but his bloodline lived on. And so it was decided, that every male of Servius' bloodline, must be banished as well upon reaching the adulthood to prevent a disaster like this from ever happening again. And so it was... Ages later, Dithrium, the fifth descendant of this bloodline was born. He understood his powers much better than Servius, and was interested in them from the day he opened his eyes. He kept exploring them and trained new abilities with help of his teacher, Mar. Namely, he could use vacuum as he pleased, simply by contracting his muscles, and so he was split from all the other Village children swiftly. Though he was calm and never meant to hurt anyone with his powers, the law that he must be Banished lived on, and the village council members gathered to enforce it once he reached the age of 16. He displayed an excellent control of his powers, and defeated all of them together, but left anyway, to travel alongside his teacher Mar and few of his other students, trying to discover the essence of his power and use it for good, and also seeking to meet Servius. Weapon/Ability Mace of Neptune Wields the Mace of Neptune, a powerful weapon that is used as an additional breathing organ when he holds it, which can absorb his powers and help him control them thanks to the green gem inside it. Vacuum Push & Pull By contracting his muscles and inhaling oxygen, Dithrium is able to create vacuumic pulling and pushing force. (There is plenty of things he can do by using vacuumic force, he can use it to create a pulling force and stand on vertical surface and even step of the air, use it’s pulling force to pull things closer to him or pushing force to create a vacuumic – oxygen shield around his body.) Personality * Dithrium is very calm and intelligent. * Sometimes he sees battles as strategic problems, and can display emotions that would usually be displayed by people playing chess (Excitement, surprise...) * Dithrium is very competitive and hates losing. * He is very respectful towards his opponents. Battles vs Blazonkey Arzon & Sayo vs Ane, Tatsu, & Sock }} Trivia * Dithirium and Arzon Are once RHGs and members of Clan Slaughterous. * Although called a mace, The mace of Neptune actually appears to be a hammer * It is shown in Purge vs The Great Wither Tree, Dithirium is able to Force pull on himself to his hammer, he is called "Reversed Thor" / "Inverted Thor" by fans. Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=6602 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Purge Category:Animated Category:Male